Demonic Contemplation
by Light Ebony Dark Ivory
Summary: A demon sits in his lair and ponders over his attraction to a certain blonde superhero. What is it that draws him to her?


In the flickering darkness of an alternate dimension, a red-skinned, green eyed, lobster clawed demon lounged on a comfortable looking couch. Floating television screens flickered before him, each displaying the same face - a face that had consumed much of the villain's thoughts in the past year. The girl featured had golden hair tied into pigtails and bright blue eyes that nearly took up her entire face. She had no nose or ears to speak of and on certain screens it could be seen that she had no fingers or toes either. She also had super powers. She was Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls.

But it was not her looks that drew the demon; the attraction went far beyond that. There was to Bubbles an aura of innocence impossible for her to grow out of. There was a joy inside her that spread to all she was in contact with. There was an inherent goodness that kept all evil at bay. There was a gentle strength that made most her friends and few her enemies. The watching Evil licked his lips. She was in fact a siren call to the demon and irresistible. He desired her pure soul for himself. None could touch her, but he; if he chose to do so at all. Her innocence was his to take; her joy his to crush. Her goodness was his to corrupt, and her strength was his deplete. Of course, he might choose to do none of those things.

The demon who had been idly examining his claw, lost in thought, turned his gaze to the screens floating in front of him. He looked at each one and pondered the scene depicted in each. Bubbles drawing pictures of rainbows and sunshine. Bubbles chirping away at the flittering birds. Bubbles snuggling a worn stuffed octopus. Bubbles cheering up a downtrodden fellow classmate. Bubbles staring up at her creator and father-figure with adoring eyes. Bubbles floating high above the city with her sisters epitomizing all that stood between Townsville and certain destruction. It seemed that Bubbles was all happiness and goodness.

And yet… the screens displayed so much more.

Bubbles screaming out in fury at a ruined painting. Bubbles landing a punch on a monster a thousand times her size and sending it through building after building. Bubbles fiercely defending herself against any mention that she might be weaker than her sisters. Bubbles holding her family hostage over a missing Octi. Bubbles's eyes filled with tears over Buttercup's constant teasing. Bubbles threatening Mojo Jojo over very little provocation. Bubbles taunt with fear in a rapidly darkening bedroom. Bubbles leaving Fuzzy Lumpkins in a decimated, beaten pulp. Bubbles losing confidence and filled with uncertainty at any hint of conflict between her sisters.

All screens were closely scrutinized. Scenes were replayed over and over, but the interest never waned. There were two completely different sides to Bubbles; both were utterly fascinating to the effeminate demon. Both were taken in and understood. Both were desired. Both were equally wanted, though perhaps for different reasons.

What was the reason behind his interest, the demon wondered. Why was this super powered being more fascinating than her equally powerful sisters? Why did he single her out? Was it because she was the most easily manipulated? Was it because she was the most naïve and gullible? Was it because she was the weakest?

No. The cruelest of cruel rejected that reasoning as soon as it sprung to his mind. Bubbles was easiest to manipulate, yes. She was more naïve and gullible than her sisters, true. But she was most definitely _not_ the weakest. When angered and out to prove her worth, she can be more destructive than her battle hungry sister. The demon shook his head in delight. Weak was not a word anyone should equate with Bubbles.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was indeed strong, that drew that clawed fiend to her. That view of darkness rarely seen in her could be the reason behind his interest. He saw potential for an evil that could bring about the destruction of the world in her fierce, young eyes. However, when he pictured a Bubbles devoid of innocence and light and filled to the brim with evil, he did not feel entirely satisfied. It appeared that both the light and dark sides of Bubbles were of interest to the demon.

Why, why, why was every facet of her personality so intriguing? The demon mulled it over in almost frustrated contemplation. His glowing green eyes settled on a screen that pictured a particularly vicious punch to Mojo's jaw. Suddenly, his eerily fluctuating, high-pitched laugh filled the air. He was becoming far too serious. What did it matter the reasoning behind his attraction? What mattered was that he derived pleasure from observing the blue puff. Bubbles was fun. There was no need to question why she was fun, so long as she stayed that way and didn't become as boring as her morally upright red-headed sister or as unthinkingly blood-thirsty as her raven haired one.

It was too bad that he could no longer challenge her and her sisters to a battle of wits for the salvation of their loved ones. He had spent too much time away from his duties in Hell anyway. His idle hobby had quickly turned into an obsession and the upkeep of Hell's two outer rings had fallen by the way side. The villain sighed in exaggerated resignation. Oh, well. He supposed he would simply allow the Powerpuff Girls to continue to save the day before bed time without any opposition from him. For now at least.

The demon's eerie voice again pierced the silence with words of dangerous promise. "Dear Bubbles. Do not think that just because I have left you all alone, I am no longer interested. I'll be sure to turn your dreams to _**nightmares**_, every so often. I can't have you forgetting all about me in the years to come, now can I? No, no. That simply wouldn't do. And just because we will not meet face to face, don't think I won't be watching you." The fiend giggled in devious glee. "I'll be watching you grow up dear, sweet little Bubbles. And when the time is right, I'll be back. Hopefully, you don't lose what has made you, oh, so very interesting. _**Do not disappoint me!**_ I do so hate disappointment."

_Perhaps_, the red-skinned demon thought. _Perhaps when you have grown and know more about what makes you who you are, I will be able to understand what makes you so _mesmerizing_._

Before the demon turned his mind firmly to his duties in Hell, one last line of thought crossed his mind. What would he do with Bubbles and all that which makes her who she is? Would he destroy that innate innocence she possessed? Would he crush that unfettered joy? Would he cause that darkness inside her to grow beyond her control? Would he attempt to turn her against her sisters? Is he even able to do any of those things? Is it possible that Bubbles might be able to change him? The demon himself did not know, but… A smile stretched itself across his face. Him would certainly have fun finding out.

O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Hey, so this is my very first fanfic ever. I decided that my first one should be a really tiny, one shot to sort of wet my feet as it were. I just got finished reading a giant Him/Bubbles ship manifesto that kind of really got me going. I also just got finished reading over a Hibbles forum. But really, this little plot bunny would have remained unwritten if I hadn't made the most crucial decision I will ever make on this site. What pen name ends up being. I was just sitting back watching wrestling when I saw two separate people holding up signs. One said ebony one said ivory, and I was struck by the epicness that is my name. And so, Light Ebony Dark Ivory was born, and I was inspired ta actually write down the various things that crop up in my brain. This is very shot, very short. But I'm officially a fanfic author with a name, and that is what I was going for.


End file.
